European Patent Application No. 1,989, published May 30, 1979, discloses compounds having the formula ##STR5## wherein the symbols are, inter alia, as follows: R.sub.e is hydrogen, m is 0, R.sub.f and R.sub.g are hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, arylalkyl, or aryl, R.sub.h and R.sub.i are hydrogen, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, phenylaminoalkyl, diphenylaminoalkyl, (phenyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, or heterocyclic and n is 1 to 17. The compounds are disclosed as useful for the treatment of diseases characterized or complicated by an imbalance of immune hemostasis. The treatment of rheumatoid arthritis is specifically disclosed.